


OLD VER: Second Family

by m3rkiio



Series: Second Family [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seperated at mutation, tc/sters dni it's on sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3rkiio/pseuds/m3rkiio
Summary: The spotted turtle sometimes wondered if there would be a time where they coincidentally meet each other, but that only happens in stories, right? They don’t really know, but they’re hoping the answer comes soon.Separated at mutation Leo AU (starring Venus de Milo and maybe some Leosagi)Currently being rewritten :D
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael & Venus De Milo (TMNT), Implied Leonardo & Miyamoto Usagi, Leonardo & Miyamoto Usagi, Leonardo & Miyamoto Usagi & Venus de Milo, Leonardo & Venus de Milo (TMNT), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Second Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993357
Kudos: 18





	1. A Perfectly Timed Crash

“Ah, finally! Fresh air.” Venus said the second she took her mask off, she then proceeded to take a deep breath as if she spent the last few days underwater. Leo followed, but he said nothing.

A comfortable silence fell upon them as they take in the view of the Hidden City, until the red-eared slider spoke up. “Do you think there are more people like us?”

The question came out of nowhere that even she was taken aback, luckily, she came prepared.

“What do you mean? You live in a city full of them!” Venus spread her arms for effect, and then putting them down after Leo shot her a glare. “Ohhh… You mean people like  _ us. _ ”

If she said yes, it was because she was there when he got mutated, she knew that somewhere out there, three humanoid turtles are roaming around, but how would Leo react to that? If she said no, that would hurt his feelings, and wouldn’t that be lying?

“Maybe...?” She stretched out the last syllable not because she was unsure, it was to make her seem unsure. “Why do you ask?” Leo shrugged.

“I don’t know, it’s like I have a gut feeling?” He sighed. “But if there were really more people like us, I would love to meet them.” His smile at the end gave Venus a little hope.

The spotted turtle sometimes wondered if there would be a time where they coincidentally meet each other, but that only happens in stories, right? They don’t really know, but they’re hoping the answer comes soon.

* * *

_ “God speed fair Helena! whither away?” Hermia said to her friend. “Call you me fair? that fair again unsay. Demetrius loves your fair: O happy fair! Your eyes are lode-stars; and your tongue's sweet air More tuneable than lark to shepherd's ear, When wheat is green, when hawthorn buds appear. Sickness is catching: O, were favour so, Yours would I catch, fair Hermia, ere I go; My ear should catch your voice, my eye your eye, My tongue should catch your tongue's sweet melody-” _

Venus yawned, she didn’t really like Shakespere’s books, but they were only one of the things that kept her and Leo entertained in their little room. Before she could read another line, someone knocked on the door of their room.

“Coming!” She put the book down and opened the door to see Usagi. “Hey! What brings you here?” She smiled at him, which he gladly returned.

“Actually, Leo told me to come here. He said that he found someone in the group chat.” The Japanese hare brought out his phone to show Venus the texts.

_ Leo: Hey guys, I found someone who looks awfully familiar. _

_ Usagi: :0 Where? _

_ Leo: I found him somewhere near dad’s lab. _

_ Leo: Wanna check it out with me? @Usagi @Venus _

_ Usagi: Sure, I’ll be there in a sec. _

“Oh! I must have put my phone on mute.” Venus scratched the back of her neck. Usagi put his phone away. “Do you think he needs help?” The sister of the trio nodded. “Probably.”

* * *

“And he should be around here somewhere-” Without warning, the hare put down the phone and pointed to the lab that was… smoking?

Wait a minute,  _ Leo _ was there.  _ Leo  _ was still inside. “ _ Leo! _ ” The two called out, running towards the lab, but were stopped by  _ three humanoid turtles and a human with Agent 64 _ . That’s not something you see everyday.

Were they the ones who caused this? Why do they look so much like her? Why- “Hey!” Usagi tried to catch up with the strangers but the only one who noticed them was the orange one and that was only a millisecond before he jumped into the portal.

“Damn it, we lost them!” He said frustrated, but that shouldn’t be the only thing he should be concerned about. “Usagi, maybe we should take cover!” He didn’t have the time to process the sentence into his head until light was the only thing they could see and the sounds of the explosion going off replaced by the ringing in their ears.


	2. Update

Hey everyone, Ryo here. I guess all I have to say is that I'll be rewriting this. I didn't like how the first chapter came out and I was a bit hesitant to post it on Ao3. I will make some changes but it won't change the story too much. Angst. I'll still put this up if some of you guys want to read it. That's all that I wanted to say, good day to y'all.

A/N: My tumblr is ryomyo if you want to chat or something :D

**Author's Note:**

> SOBS i know its short but i promise next chapter will be in like 800~1000 words, its been a while since i wrote a fic so leave a comment or a kudos!!
> 
> my tumblr is ryomyo if you want to ask some questions about the au :DD


End file.
